Raptus
Raptus was Striker's ally in the first season. He was a stikbot who fought in the Great Stikbot war, but was eventually was presumed dead. Biography The Only flashback we see about Raptus is when he was sent out during the Great Stikbot War. Raptus and a team of five Stikbots. This team was deployed through tunnels out to the Highlands, because the Grid lost contact with the rest of the world after the great stikbot war. The rest of the Team died, and Raptus had to live in the wasteland. He eventually returned to the Grid. He helped Striker escape the Grid so he can try and find Pixel. While in the Tunnels, his tech worker Shift had sacrificed himself to help Striker and Raptus escape. Raptus eventually also sacrificed himself. Striker lived in the wasteland until he found Striker fighting a Giant Robot. He destroyed the Robot, and saved Striker. On their mission, they infiltrated a Research Facility that had the Generator that turned Stikbots into Metalbots. He eventually got his arm ripped off by one of the Metalbots, and Striker saved him. He told striker he was 'Tired of being weak', and went into the Generator. He became a Giant Stikbot that was called 'Ultimate Raptus'. Striker eventually got Cecelia to kill Raptus. The Dead body of Ultimate Raptus was eventually found in a cave. One of Regallius' stikbots brought him back to life, and were immediately surprised to see that he was a former ally of Striker. They shut him back down and erased his memories. They had him fight striker, but Striker destroyed him. Appearance Raptus' first form was a simple White Translucent Stikbot. After, when he is seen in Season 1, he is a grungy Gunmetal color. He has a red eye. The condition of his other eye is unknown. His face is inverted, making his left eye the larger one. Yet, this was still not how he was seen in the Flashback. It may be related to some injury. As Ultimate Raptus, he is a Giant stikbot. Rather than the normal squares, his eyes are Red Slits. His Right eye, the one that is missing, now only has a scar over it. He talks, but does not have a mouth like other stikbots. Personality Raptus has a no-nonsense personality, and always wants to get the work done. He can get easily annoyed, especially when another stikbot or a creature calls him weak. Due to this, he has a lust for Power and strength, and he is willing to kill other Stikbots for that strength. He sometimes overestimates himself. Raptus, despite being destroyed by Striker, is probably the Strongest Stikbot in the whole series. Action Pack His action pack appearance is also grey, but over all looks nothing like the raptus we see in the show. He does have the blades, though. He doesn't have a gunmetal appearance but instead has a darker grey color. He is the only stikbot in the action pack with a new color besides Striker. His eyepatch does not function very well, and acts more like a headband. It is grey instead of black.